


Call

by cheesecake12



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Billy cheats at poker but no one can prove it, Found Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesecake12/pseuds/cheesecake12
Summary: Just another band of outlaws celebrating the end of a tough year at Chaldea.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [erythea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erythea/gifts).



> This is a gift for erythea as part of the Fateverse Holiday Exchange! Sorry this is so late, but I hope you like it!

There’s something going on in Chaldea today, it seems. Something more than usual at least. Staff members and Heroic Spirits alike bustle about, their lively chatter filling up the hallways as Yan Qing watches from the shadows. But, if there’s really something going on, he hasn’t gotten the memo for it (yet?), so he makes his way to his master’s room to find some answers.

She’s not there, which he honestly should’ve expected. Though of course it didn’t hurt to have tried. It’s not like he has much else to do.

Unwilling to deal with the crowd at the moment, he wanders aimlessly away from the central hub of Chaldea and through the living quarters. It gets quieter the further he goes, and when he snaps out of his thoughts he realizes he’s standing in front of a fellow assassin’s door. Grinning, he knocks loudly.

“Hey Izou, wanna grab a drink?”

“Do you even hafta ask? Just gimme a minute,” comes the muffled reply. Yan Qing waits, curiosity gnawing at him, as rustling and clacking sounds emanate from the room. Finally, the door opens up to reveal Izou in what looks like a brand new outfit, complete with a coordinating umbrella.

“Whaddya think?” he asks, flourishing his pipe and striking a pose.

“Yooo, that hakama is rad! But what’s the getup for, man?”

“You didn’t get the invitation?” Izou asks, brow furrowing.

“Uh, no. Duh.”

“Chaldea’s throwing a New Years party. They sent everyone a fancy invitation and all, like a physical one? Only time I’ve ever gotten mail.”

Yan Qing stares at him blankly. “We get mail?”

“Have ya never been to the mailroom before? I’m guessing it’s mostly for the human staff, but they set us all up with our own mailboxes too. Not sure why; it’s not like we’ve got anyone outside of here to write to. Wanna go check it out? We’ve got a few hours until the party starts anyway.”

“Nah.” Yan Qing waves a hand impatiently. “If all of Chaldea’s invited to this party, we’ve got a more important mission: getting some booze before the big shots decide all the good stuff goes to them.”

“Yeah! That’s the spirit!” With a guffaw, Izou slaps his back enthusiastically and slings an arm over his shoulder. He leans in closer and whispers conspiratorially, “I heard Robin got his hands on a bottle of Japanese whisky–let’s go shake some outta him.”

*****

Robin isn’t hard to find, especially when he’s having an argument with Ibaraki in the middle of the hallway. Which is a boon considering how hard the man usually is to find, especially when he doesn’t want to be found. Presence concealment truly has nothing on his Noble Phantasm.

“I told you already, you’re not allowed to ask Emiya for more sweets! You’ll ruin your appetite.”

“I don’t hafta listen to you, Greenie! You’re not my mom!”

“Give the poor guy a break, will you? He’s already got enough on his plate cooking for all of Chaldea tonight.”

“You’re not my mom!” With an angry huff, Ibaraki aims a kick at Robin’s shin and dashes away when he kneels down to clutch his leg in agony. Yan Qing can’t hold back his laughter as they approach.

“Yeah, yeah, go on and laugh at the guy trying his best to deal with an overpowered demon brat,” Robin says sullenly. He straightens up and smoothes the wrinkles out of his clothing. “Just makes me more grateful I never had any kids when I was alive. Can you imagine?”

Yan Qing shakes his head. “Nah, but you know what I _can_ imagine? The three of us, sitting at a table, drinking some nice booze together. Come on, man, you’ve got some right? Cough it up.”

“Really? Geez, can anyone have a conversation with me that’s not to ask me for something?”

“Aww, don’t say that. We’re buddies, ain’t we?” Yan Qing playfully elbows Robin’s side. “Huh, fellow outlaw?”

Robin rolls his eyes, but an affectionate smile tugs at the corners of his lips. “Fine, you’re in luck. I was just about to go play a couple hands of poker with Billy before the party starts; I mean, I have to win back some of the QP I’ve lost this year, don’t I? Why don’t the two of you tag along then?”

*****

Billy’s cheating. He has to be cheating. An unreadable, slightly more content than neutral expression masks whatever devilry is going on in his head as he shuffles the cards with a dexterous hand. Yan Qing squints at him suspiciously.

“Hang on, shouldn’t we rotate who’s dealing? And shouldn’t it be the winner who takes a shot? We’re gonna keep playing worse and worse the more we have to drink, right?”

“Wh–” Izou, having declared he was “just resting his eyes” after refusing to fold and losing six straight hands, lifts his head off the table. “Yeaaaah, what the hell? You tryna cheat? I’ll kill ya!”

“Whatever could you be talkin’ about?” Billy asks innocently, unphased by Izou drunkenly brandishing a sheathed sword. “I’m just dealing cos I’ve got the most experience. ‘Sides, I don’t see how this is a bad deal for y’all. After all, Robin here’s graciously covering the losses, and y’all are even gettin’ free drinks on top of that. As they say, don’t look a gift horse in the mouth.”

Shaking his head, Robin picks up his pocket cards and mumbles, “Trust me, it’s not any different when I deal. Or anyone else, for the matter. Just play for the fun of it and know when to quit. I call.”

“You’re an enabler,” Yan Qing says, jabbing a finger in Robin’s direction before looking at his own cards. A three of hearts and a seven of diamonds. Just his luck. “And I do think we’re losing something really important here: our pride.”

Billy scoffs. “Oh, I don’t think y’all need to worry ‘bout that. So, you in or not, Mr. Handsome Assassin?”

Okay, maybe this time he’ll be able to outbluff the two archers. He has to, for Team Assassin’s sake. Which is the alcohol talking, but he still smacks the table and tosses a few bottle caps into the pot. 

“I raise.”

Billy whistles. “Someone’s got good cards this hand, huh? Call.”

“I’m out,” Robin sighs, tossing his cards down on the table and leaning back in his chair. He glances at the clock on the wall. “We should get going soon, by the way. This is the last hand, okay?”

Yan Qing spares the archer an impatient wave as he concentrates on trying to outmaneuver Billy. His odds look better as the flop is dealt–seven of clubs, queen of spades, and two of diamonds. Unfortunately, his opponent’s face remains as hard to read as before, whereas he’s not quite sober enough to keep his own expression under complete control. He hopes his effort is good enough, at least.

“Raise.”

Humming, Billy matches the number of bottle caps and sets down the turn. Three of clubs. Yan Qing hasn’t felt his heart race like this since the last time he’d been sent on a solo mission.

“Raise.”

“Alright, I’ll raise too then. How ‘bout that, Mr. Assassin?”

Yeah right, as if Yan Qing’s going to be intimidated at this point. He tosses more into the pot.

Bingo. Seven of spades.

“All in!” Yan Qing shouts, pushing the sad remnants of his makeshift betting chips into the center of the table. This is it. This is how he can win back a tiny bit of his and Izou’s pride.

Billy breaks out into laughter and adds his considerably larger stash. “Why not? It’ll be a new year soon and all, right? Now then, let’s see what you’ve got.”

They flip their cards over at the same time. Billy has the two and three of spades, which is too close for comfort but thankfully not enough. Yan Qing whoops and scoops up a handful of bottle caps, showering them over Izou’s head and making him start.

“We did it, Izou! We’re not losers!”

Izou stares at him blankly for a second before he processes the statement and joins in the celebration. They’ll have to tidy the room later, but that’s a problem for their future selves. Now is the time to drink in a small victory at the end of a long year.

“Aw, dang it,” Billy says. Not that he looks particularly upset. Or surprised. He grabs his jacket off the back of his chair and slings it on. “Guess ya got lucky in the end there, partner. And Robin, wipe that glum look off your face, won’t ya? Here’s the QP he won for ya. Happy New Year.”

*****

No matter how much time passes since he was summoned, Yan Qing always has to marvel at the sheer dedication of the humans of Chaldea. The cafeteria has been completely decked out with decorations from all over the world, the atmosphere accentuated by cheery music playing over the loudspeakers. The delicious smell of food permeates the jam-packed room. He recognizes some of the dishes laid out on the tables as their group ambles around and eventually splits up, and he helps himself to a scoop of everything that looks good. Not the best idea, maybe, as his plate rapidly fills up.

“There’s going to be fireworks in the simulation room at midnight. Let’s head over soon, before it starts getting too crowded.”

Yan Qing jumps at the sound of Robin’s voice behind him, tearing his eyes away from the rowdy drinking competition happening between the three kings shouting at each other. Mostly good-naturedly. He’s heard they have some sort of history together–as servants, not as proper historical figures–and the spectacle is entertaining even without knowing the details. Especially when he’s buzzed himself.

“Save us some good seats?”

Robin gives him a deadpan stare.

“Hah, I’m just joking. Course we’ll all go together. Fellow outlaws and all, right? Lemme just find Master and wish her a happy New Year first.”

His fellow servant’s face softens slightly at the mention of their master. It’s difficult to explain the effect she has on everyone, and even Yan Qing struggles to come to terms with it himself. The him of a few months ago could never have seen himself as part of a group again, as the wholeheartedly loyal retainer to another lord again. But here he is now, holding a half-empty plate, warmth in his stomach and heart, and truth be told it’s not a bad feeling.

Master, surprisingly, is sitting by herself in a corner of the cafeteria, a steaming mug in her hands. Yan Qing puts on his brightest smile and gives her his cheeriest wave.

“Happy New Year, Master! You’re looking a little lonely there; care for the company of a roguish outlaw?”

Patting the open seat next to her, she replies, “Happy New Year, Yan Qing! I’m just taking a little breather while everyone watches the thrilling conclusion of the drinking contest. Last I heard, Gilgamesh looked like he was about to call it quits. Though I doubt his pride will actually let him do that.”

Yan Qing sits and continues working at the pile of food on his plate as his master sips away at her drink. This close to her, he can hear the tune she’s idly humming and see the contentment on her face. A reassuring combination, given all that she’s been through saving the world. Once again, he can’t help but be in awe of humanity.

Relaxing, he lets himself take in the moment. What more is there to life, or whatever the proper label is for his existence? Good drinks, good food, good friends. Casual conversation about nothing in particular, quiet moments full of comfort, the steady stream of servants eager to spend some time with their master. 

He reluctantly excuses himself when Ashwatthama barrels over to the table, nearly spilling the two cups of spiked eggnog he’s holding, the rest of the Indian servants trailing after him (he’s been hogging their master’s attention for too long now, after all). They quickly gather around the table as he says goodbye, filling the space he leaves with their own cheer and joy. Master, as always, is in good hands.

The rest of his group is waiting impatiently for him at the west exit. Izou uncrosses his arms as Yan Qing joins them.

“Took ya long enough,” he grumbles, punching Yan Qing on the arm. “Having fun without us?”

“Oh, I would _never_ ,” Yan Qing replies with mock indignation, punching him back.

Robin clicks his tongue and shoos them along like a mother hen. “No time for chatter. Let’s go. And I’m not your mother, but stop hitting each other.”

*****

Da Vinci’s truly outdone herself. The simulation room has been set to a beautiful, sprawling countryside, the air refreshingly crisp and the stars twinkling like scattered jewels in the night sky above. Hundreds of blankets and chairs dot the gentle slope in front of the river. Robin spreads out the blanket they’d gotten at the entrance, and they join the rest of Chaldea in seeing off the old year.

Master leads the countdown to midnight, which seems to come as a surprise even to her given the uncertainty in her voice when she starts. Soon enough, though, she’s sending away the last few seconds with enthusiastic shouts into the megaphone Da Vinci handed her. Yan Qing can barely see her across the crowd, but her energy and Chaldea’s energy are contagious, and he finds himself joining along in the celebration as the fireworks light up the sky (it’s admittedly been a long time since he last saw any, but he’s pretty sure technology hasn’t advanced quite enough to produce these shapes and colors and movements–must be Da Vinci at work again).

A chorus of “Happy New Year!” goes through their group as they clink their bottles of beer together in a toast. Looking at his fellow servants and at the staff of Chaldea celebrating around them, it hits Yan Qing for the first time just how many people were needed to save the world. And just how few. To be part of something so small and so grand again–he’s not one to get sentimental so easily, but something feels tight in his chest. Like he needs to scream for some reason he doesn’t know. Like this is something he wants to hold in his hands and never let go.

Yep, he really lucked out this time. Under the night sky, under the flashes of light, surrounded by the hope of humanity, he’s found a family again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not super familiar with Yan Qing's character, so apologies if he's a bit OOC here...


End file.
